peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Party (+Top 10 Mini-Games!)
PBG is finally excited for a Mario Party game again, and counts down his favorite mini games. Synopsis "February 1999" PBG asks himself at age 8 to play Mario Party. It sounds dumb. "10 seconds later" It's not dumb and he loves the game! PBG reacts to the Mario party games. PBG is excited for 1-4, gets tired of the capsules in 5, shakes the Wii remote annoyed in 8. For Mario Party 9, he did not want the car back, and can't believe they brought the car back for 10! PBG cries on the ground for The Top 100. PBG loves the Mario Party series, but also loves to hate on them. PBG was cautiously excited about Super Mario Party. It's actually good! He shouts it out the window. PBG's genuine initial reaction was excitement that the game was good! It is refreshing with the new things while keeping the old things that made the old fans like it. PBG discusses the differences with the main mode. Teams can high five each other for more coins. It's funnier when someone forgets to do it! Each character has their own unique dice that can be used. Some characters can roll a 0. Jared was moved away from a guaranteed star after being targeted by poisonous mushrooms. Rolling a 0 can be used to land on the same space again. PBG discusses the partner mechanics. The allies sometimes show up in the mini games and are over powered. They aren't always helpful in the mini games though. PBG gets mad at Peach for refusing to score. PBG wants to be able to customize the game, but it is Nintendo. PBG discusses some of the other games like the marching game, which gives PBG flashbacks of Major Minor's Majestic March. There are some cool undocked mini games, but PBG only really liked the baseball one. PBG plays with stickers. PBG normally doesn't like DLC, but he wants to see some for this game. PBG wants some more and longer mini games. Even the worst ones are sort of fun - including Sort of Fun. PBG decided to count down the best mini games from Super Mario Party. 10. Trip Navigator. PBG is good at this game. 9. Making Faces. Similar to Face Lift, and is funnier. 8. Stake Your Claim. Picking the largest rectangle wins, and it is harder than it looks. PBG wishes Toadette was playable. 7. Tow the Line. The computers are garbage at it. 6. Sphere Mongers. Very futuristic. You don't have to go for the gold ones. 5. Hammer and Sic 'em. It is a blast when there are allies in play. 4. Candy Shakedown. Shake the candy out of the jar. The green pieces will not come out! 3. Sign, Seal and Deliver. This is the best 1v3 game. The single player uses a drone and can steal from the other players. It always ends up super close. 2. Sizzling Stakes. Cooking steaks with motion controls. It also uses rumble. PBG is too good at this one! PBG wants to cook more goobas, and wonders if it counts as vegan. 1. Slaparazzi. Try to get in front of the camera in any way necessary! It isn't PBG's favorite Mario Party game, but this one would be in the top 5. There is finally a Mario Party game that is worth playing! PBG congratulates Nintendo. Category:Reviews Category:Top Tens Category:Videos